


You're the piece that I just found out how to fit to.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Lahey's Tattoos [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Sex, Awesome Laura Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clubbing, Dancing, Dating, Deputy Derek Hale, Elevator Sex, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Stiles, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Librarian Laura, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Matchmaker Cora, Matchmaker Laura, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Oral Sex, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Persistent Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Romantic Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tattoo Artist Isaac, Tattooed Stiles, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Top Derek Hale, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is known as the tattooed reference Librarian, the somewhat reluctant crush of most teenagers in Beacon Hills and the son of the Sheriff. Derek is the new Deputy in town who has a history of heartbreak. Will Stiles' persistence pay off to help him get Derek to trust him and will Derek finally admit to himself that not everyone looks at him and sees a pretty face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the piece that I just found out how to fit to.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TW_FallHarvest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TW_FallHarvest).



**Title:** You're the piece that I just found out how to fit to.  
**Rating:** E  
**Pairing:** Derek/Stiles, Erica/Boyd, Danny/Ethan, implied but not yet Cora/Isaac, Scira and Marrish.  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Stiles is known as the tattooed reference Librarian, the somewhat reluctant crush of most teenagers in Beacon Hills and the son of the Sheriff. Derek is the new Deputy in town who has a history of heartbreak. Will Stiles' persistence pay off to help him get Derek to trust him and will Derek finally admit to himself that not everyone looks at him and sees a pretty face?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Mayday Parade.  
**Author Notes:** Much love and thanks to the amazing [ Julie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/profile) for betaing this for me. Seriously this was made so much better by her reading it :) I hope my Prompter loves it ;) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

The sound of his alarm clock on his phone blaring an old punk song caused Stiles to groan. He rolled across the bed in the direction of the noise in the hopes of turning it off so he could grab a bit more sleep before the mad rush before work. He’d never exactly been a morning person and even with his favorite song of the moment as his tone, it still didn’t make him want to leave his bed.

“Stiles, you better be getting up. I’m not bailing you out and dropping you off when you’re running late again.” Scott called from the other side of his bedroom door which had Stiles rubbing his weary eyes with the heels of his hands once the room was silent again.

“Yeah, yeah, Scotty I’m up…” he murmured hoarsely, waiting until he heard the sound of Scott’s footfalls retreating towards the kitchen before pushing the covers off him. Immediately he reached for his glasses, since he was pretty much blind without them, sliding them up his nose before grabbing whatever clothes were on the way to the bathroom. 

It was often a struggle for him to get into the morning kind of mood, especially after spending the night before looking at references for a few students that were doing a project on local history, putting a nick into his gaming time. Usually that didn’t bother him if he knew it was one of the students that had actually made the effort to look for sources before speaking to him but he had the feeling those that had spoken to him were more of the lazy kind. In other words, his work was going to go to waste one way or another.

He was only really able to push himself into a morning state of mind once he stood under a freezing cold shower since Scott had used all the hot water. He shivered through it as he washed his hair and went about his usual routine, relieved once he turned it off and was getting dressed. It was only then that he replaced his glasses as he turned to search through his cabinet for the Bepanthen which he’d been keeping a constant supply of since he got his first tattoo. Quickly he covered both his tattooed sleeves and his newest tattoo, which he’d only had done the weekend before on his chest, as was part of his routine, along with checking on his gauges and his lip piercing which had been weeping a bit lately. Only then did he rake his fingers through his hair as he went back to his room. 

There were a few texts lighting up his phone that was charging next to his bed; his dad causing him to curse as he asked where Stiles was. Every Monday morning they’d have breakfast at the diner between the station and his own work place. It wasn’t that they didn’t see each other otherwise, with the odd weekly family dinner and Stiles going over to the station for lunch when he wasn’t swamped. But on the occasion that he did, the Sheriff was often busy, leaving him eating with Parrish and the other deputies in the break room instead. At least with a breakfast date as such, there was some guarantee he would have his dad’s attention.

He slipped his feet in the first pair of Vans he spotted, checked that he had all he needed for work and that his hoodie was open when he heard his Dad’s ring tone of ‘County Jail Blues’ chiming, causing him to sigh. He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear with one shoulder as he put his bag over his other.

“Hey Daddio.” He said, stifling a yawn only just on the way to the kitchen where Scott looked like he was just about to walk out the door himself. The sight of Stiles’ keys in his hands made him glad he’d caught his best friend, though not so much when Scott threw them at him and hit him hard in the chest. At least he managed to catch them.

“Stiles, where are you? I wanted to check we weren’t going to miss each other since you were sleeping in again.” The Sheriff asked, the sound of the diner in the background giving Stiles a clue as to where his dad was.

“Nope, I’m up and about. On my way as we speak. Just order my usual and I’ll be there before it’s served. I’m out the door.” Stiles assured him, watching Scott lock up the apartment and following him down the hall towards the elevator.

“Ok I’ll see you soon.”

Stiles hung up once they were in the elevator and leaned back against the wall as it made its descent to the basement floor, which served as the building’s resident parking lot. Scott’s gaze rested on his phone where he was probably texting his newest and most mysterious girlfriend that Stiles hadn’t yet got to meet. Unlike Allison, and even his brief thing with Lydia in their senior year, Scott was keeping her identity as a closely guarded secret. True, it was still new, a few months if that, almost like he didn’t want to taint it, which was understandable…though Stiles wouldn’t if he just knew who she was.

“Texting the girlfriend?” Stiles asked, shifting his bag on his shoulder as he hoped to see her name on Scott’s screen, only to have Scott glare at him and hide his phone in his pocket.

“I’m not telling you Stiles.”

“Oh come on! Like I’m going to even do anything to taint it. You know I just want you to be happy.” Stiles pouted, which made Scott roll his eyes.

“I’m still not telling you.” Scott murmured, the elevator doors opening as he led the way out towards their assigned parking spots a few spots down.

“Scotty!” Stiles whined as Scott shoved his phone in the bag over his shoulder before putting his helmet on.

“I’ll see you later Stiles. Don’t forget it’s your turn to cook.” Scott’s murmured voice came from the helmet as he straddled the bike, the engine soon purring like Scott was stopping their previous conversation.

Stiles sighed as he watched Scott take off out the parking lot and he threw his bag in the passenger seat of the old sky blue Jeep once he was inside. After fidgeting with the ignition he soon followed Scott’s lead, turning left instead of right, towards the diner.

Thankfully there wasn’t much traffic on the roads yet, so it didn’t take him long to park up beside his Dad’s cruiser, grab his bag as he exited the Jeep, and hurry inside. The Sheriff was sitting in his usual booth in the corner not far from the counter. There was already a cup of coffee in his hand, a full breakfast in front of him and Stiles’ as yet untouched plate of pancakes beside a cup of cooling coffee opposite him. 

The Sheriff was just about to eat a piece of bacon when Stiles sat down, which had Stiles’ eyes narrowing as he snagged the piece from his fork before it reach his father’s lips. It was under his father’s withering glare that he wolfed the piece down, licking his fingers before turning to sweetening his coffee just right. It was an old argument about his father’s diet due to Stiles worrying about his health, and even though his dad and Melissa and Stiles lived somewhere else it didn’t stop him worrying.

“Don’t give me that look Daddio, Parrish had been telling me about you not sticking to your diet.” Stiles said pointedly, stirring the contents of multiple packets of sweetener around in his coffee.

“I’ve just been on an all nighter son, I deserved that bacon. I’m sure even Mel would agree if she wasn’t on shift herself.” The Sheriff said, downing a mouthful of his own coffee once his knife and fork were rested haphazardly amidst what remained of his breakfast for the time being.

“Sorry, at least tell me you’ll be going home to catch up on some shut eye in a proper bed?” Stiles asked, downing a mouthful of his coffee that had his taste buds prickling as he picked up his utensils to start his food.

“You know I can’t do that when I’m on a case any more than you can when you’re in the middle of a paper trail Stiles.” The Sheriff murmured from behind his cup, “Besides I’ve got a new deputy starting today.”

“Then leave both up to Parrish and Clark. Seriously Dad you can’t keep this up, Parrish can easily take over the slack. He’s like the work son you never had.” Stiles pushed, ignoring the look his father sent his way. 

He knew he’d never be winning any awards for world’s best son with all the grief he put his dad through after his mom died, with it getting worse in high school. Not to mention certain illegal activities he got up to while in college. He was just glad those indiscretions were filed under the name on his fake ID in another state. As well as the fact they would most likely never see the light of day again after he convinced Danny in his computer science class to hack into the police database and delete those records for a good price. A price that had started as a blow job and ended up including a rim job and a rather thorough fucking that he hadn’t experienced since. Still, more than worth it.

“And what about the new deputy? I can’t just leave him to be shown around by a fellow deputy. You know the procedures as well as I do.” The Sheriff said, smacking Stiles’ hand away from the hash browns on his plate.

“Fine, just promise me after the inductions you’ll hand him and the case over to Parrish and get some sleep?” Stiles asked, pouting a little. That had his father rolling his eyes but nodding in agreement as Stiles turned back to his pancakes.

Though no sooner had he done so than a voice was interrupting their calm and Stiles already knew what was going to happen. It had happened many times before. It was common knowledge the Sherriff’s schedule, his breakfast with his son, and many locals would often come to ask his advice about things outside office hours. It had been amusing when he was a kid, but now it was a little tiring. 

“Excuse me…are you Sheriff Stilinski?” A male voice asked, causing both Stiles and his father to look up, both probably expecting a local asking questions. Yet the sight that met Stiles’ eyes had his mouth dropping of its own accord and his gaze flicking over the newcomer.

He was tall, perfectly tanned like someone who lived close to the shore, with black hair styled with little if any gel and multi coloured eyes looking between father and son like he was afraid he’d done something wrong by interrupting. Despite the beige polyester that made up the deputy uniform he was wearing, Stiles could see the hint of muscles straining the material across his arms and the low neckline teasing a perfect chest. 

He was only pulled back to reality from all the fantasies running through his head when he felt his dad’s hand under his jaw guiding his mouth closed pointedly. It was only when he dared to look from the newcomer to his dad that the elder Stilinski jerked his head at what remained of his breakfast. Stiles opened his mouth to object but was glared down until he picked up his utensils and moved back to his food like a reprimanded child, never mind he was twenty five.

“Yes that’s me, Son. I’m assuming someone from the station told you I’d be here. Look why don’t you get the station’s usual morning order in, I should be done soon with my son.” The Sheriff said, his gaze on the newcomer with a smile, while Stiles felt his face burning a little behind his coffee.

“Of course Sir, Sorry to have bothered you both.” The Adonis murmured, the tops of his ears bright red as he left the table to go and order at the counter. It was then that Stiles’ gaze followed the movement of his ass which looked just as perfect in the uniform pants as every other part of him. He only turned his gaze back to his dad when he heard him clearing his throat loudly.

“So…that’s the new recruit huh?” Stiles asked, toying with his last pancake in the sea of maple syrup.

“Yep…and I’d appreciate if you kept your libido and bad attempt at flirting from getting anyway near him for at least his first six months.” The Sheriff said, downing his hash browns and what remained of his coffee as he let his gaze rest on the new deputy, who was watching their booth out the corner of his eyes while the waitress put together the box of donuts and breakfast burritos, the right coffees being made by another who was trying hard to get his attention.

“Oh please dad, would I do that?” 

“Yes you would, which is why I’m telling you to back off until he’s more settled. Maybe then he can handle being flirted with by the local rebel. Now I need to get to the stations to do this induction before getting some shut eye.” The Sheriff said, sliding out the booth after throwing a couples of five dollar bills beside his empty plate and cup.

“Yeah, yeah, I need to get to work too. I’ll see you and Mel for that family dinner this weekend.” Stiles smiled, downing the last bite of his pancake, but he knew by the way his dad was watching him that this wasn’t going to be the end of it by a mile.

He watched his dad join the new deputy in gathering a tray of coffees and the box of food before leading the way out of the diner, leaving Stiles to pay his half. By the time he got out to the parking lot, his dad’s cruiser was gone, leaving him to drive towards the library where he worked without any further sighting of the new deputy.

Thankfully it wasn’t his day to open up, otherwise his boss would have had a hissy fit at his lateness. It was one of the things that really riled up Mrs. Argent and had been the subject of many strikes on his employee record. They always got swiped clean after a few months when Stiles made the effort to be on time and take on more responsibilities, but still it was always a pain. Another relief was the new assistant head Librarian Laura who was already standing at the issuing desk sorting through the recently returned books. The trolley beside her was already half full of books that needed to be shelved from the day before, which was going to make today a bit more interesting if Stiles didn’t have anyone come and speak to him.

After setting down the chai latte he’d brought Laura from the café across the block, he heard her call out his praises to his retreating back, bringing a smile to his face. He soon sat up at the reference desk in the library’s local history section, which often gave him the privacy and opportunity to do other projects between locating sources for the odd student and the odd book for those students who just wanted an excuse to flirt. He booted up the computer on the workstation, fidgeting with the USB that held all the resources he needed to print or email, though soon heard Laura wheeling a trolley towards the reference desk.

Laura was beautiful in her own way if you were into that kind of thing, long black hair often in a messy bun when she could get away with it and green eyes that could cause a freshman to cry in a split second. She dressed just like him, casual, as opposed to Mrs. Argent’s preferred casual business wear, all skinny jeans and band shirts which got hidden under a branded jumper when Mrs. Argent made her visits. Though Stiles knew he would have pined after her, he knew when it came down to it she was a better friend than a lover, especially when she was on the wrong side of the closet for him anyway.

Still, the sight of Laura wielding her coffee as she hip-checked the trolley in his direction meant that one of the other library assistants must have arrived to take over the desk while she grabbed the opportunity to gossip, as she was well known for.

“You look like shit this morning….you sure you don’t need this latte more than I do?” Laura asked, leaning against the desk on the other side with the trolley only rolling to a stop when the desk got in the way.

“Gee thanks Laura, you’re so kind. But I have had my first of what will be many coffees of the day, I’m sure I’ll be less ragged when I have something to focus on.” Stiles groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips once the USB was plugged in.

“Wow touchy. Someone definitely got up on the wrong side, on top of not getting any last night.” Laura pouted, downing a mouthful of coffee.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he piled up a few reference books along with the hard copy of the library’s catalogue which took up permanent residency on the desk beside him. His gaze only moved back to the computer when a window popped up of all the files he wanted to print or attach to emails to addresses he’d been given.

“I can’t remember the last time I managed to have an early night….let alone the second part of your sentence. It was probably the end of college or something…,” Stiles said distractedly, opening his inbox as he pulled out the paper copy of the list of email addresses to send the resources to.

“Well who really needs an early night when you obviously need a night out more?” Laura said, raising an eyebrow as she tapped her long nails against her coffee cup.

“I’m hardly a catch when I look like a member of The Walking Dead cast.” Stiles murmured, opening up multiple new messages to add different email addresses and attachments.

“That’s what you have me for. Come on! We can go out to Jungle this weekend when Victoria, Violet, and Hayden are going to be in.” Laura pushed, balancing her cup precariously on top of the edge of the trolley.

“If I get this work done before Argent comes looking to chew me out about my lack of procedures followed, then I will come with you blindly. It’s been a while since I’ve been to Jungle…” Stiles agreed reluctantly, though he regretted it almost immediately when he saw the grin that spread across Laura’s face.

“Great! I’ll talk to you about it more at lunch.” Laura grinned eagerly, pushing her trolley deeper into the non-fiction section, leaving Stiles to his work as he tried to ignore the dread in his stomach.

XOX

The day passed slowly with Stiles left to shelving after he’d sent the emails and double checked the subscriptions to online databases that he needed to ask Mrs. Argent about renewing before they expired. That was usually a battle he’d rather avoid since there was always just one subscription she would end up cutting for him to get access to his new favorite. There were a couple of students that appeared to ask his help before lunch, leaving him working straight through, so he didn’t even up speaking to Laura. He finished up later than usual after helping a high schooler locate some obscure books on the Civil War so by the time she was gone he was just glad he could leave.

He gathered his bag after removing his USB and turning off the computer as he made his way through the shelves with his gaze on his phone. He managed to make it out the building to his car before Laura could so much as notice he was gone, her attention on issuing a group of students several hardback science books. He didn’t get the usual goodbye, but he was sure he would get a text from her later when she remembered their conversation.

It was then that he began the drive over to the part of town where the industrial district merged into the high street. Over the past few years it had gradually become the go-to location for new businesses to get real estate, the roads filled with coffee shops, boutiques and a couple of warehouses converted to office buildings. But Stiles had been going there long before that, back when it was still all warehouses with the odd building of apartments with questionable tenants, especially at night. Sitting amongst all that was the best tattoo shop in town, Lahey’s Tattoos.

It had been the shop where he got his first tattoo, an agreement between him and his dad for his high school reunion, his real name in his mom’s handwriting from his birth certificate across his ribs. It had been the tattoo he had wanted since he lost her to Frontotemporal Dementia when he was six and desperately craved something of her close to him. His dad had refused to give him permission as he nagged through his teens but had finally given in. The fact that being eighteen Stiles didn’t need his permission was ignored by them both, since it was like the Sheriff had needed the reminder of his late wife as much as Stiles had. It had been a bonding moment between the two before Stiles had left for Syracuse.

Since that moment it had become like an addiction that was more costly than any other drug Stiles knew. Ideas were always coming to him thick and fast during and between semesters, leaving him saving them up while working student jobs to help finance his new piece of ink when he came from the holidays. He had only ever gone to Lahey’s to get them done because the shop had a good reputation and after his first he would rather keep them consistent, especially when it came to his sleeves. But even with his tattoos he had delved a little into piercings but nowhere near the same extent. Before he went to get his Masters he got his ears gauged, lip pierced by the only piercer they had, Erica, and a couple of tattoos added to his sleeves. Only when he moved back to Beacon Hills to work when he got the position at the library had it made it easier for him to get to know the tattooists and staff he knew over the years. It was to the point that they were close friends with him, as much as Scott, Lydia and Laura were.

He parked up out front, his car behind Braeden’s motorbike, a visiting Tattooist that appeared every few months, and in front of Isaac’s Porsche that he had took possession of when he stopped being an intern, from his proud brother. Stiles slid out after staring at the signage in the window for a little, bag over his shoulder as he walked into the shop.

It was to the sight of Cora and Isaac flirting at the counter, the blonde rubbing the back of his neck nervously while Cora let a sly smile brush over her lips at whatever he was saying. Isaac had become head tattooist after his elder brother Camden, who had built the shop up from scratch, had moved to New York to open up another one when he was sure Isaac could handle it. Cam had been the one who did Stiles’ first tattoo and had seemed to have the kind of personality that everyone loved to be around, ensuring the success of the shop from day one. 

Cora was the latest general manager of the shop, appearing from somewhere before Stiles started his Masters, a woman about the same age as him and Isaac. Her tanned skin was covered in ink from collar bone to hand with a large piece on her back that Stiles had only seen in the planning stages before she had it done. She had seemed like Isaac’s type from the moment they set eyes on each other, which Stiles was sure had something to do with her getting the job in the first place.

It was obvious to everyone who worked in the shop and the customers that passed through that Isaac and Cora were completely smitten with each other. It was actually to the point of sickening, because despite all the flirting Isaac still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask her out and Cora seemed like she was content to just wait. But Stiles had heard about the Lahey brothers’ history after one night out with the staff when Cam came back into town where a lot of beer was involved. So while he couldn’t stand all the toing and froing he wouldn’t begrudge Isaac with happiness if only he would just take the leap.

“Do you guys have to do that out here?” Stiles asked, as the shop door closed behind him causing the pair to tear their gazes from the other to look at him, as though remembering where they were.

“Don’t like it? You know where the door is.” Cora quipped, pecking Isaac on his tattooed neck as she had the tendency to do. If Isaac couldn’t take that for her being obvious then he really was blind. It was only at the sound of someone calling out for Cora in the back that she left the two of them alone.

“Hey Stiles, something wrong with your latest? You usually steer clear until you’ve managed to refill your tattoo account.” Isaac asked, tearing his gaze from watching Cora’s retreating form.

“Nope, it’s fine. I just wanted to book my next one before you get booked up again. Well that and I wanted to speak to someone who’s not a flirtatious freshman with something for tattooed reference librarians with glasses.” Stiles sighed, leaning against the desk as he watched Isaac pull the diary open on the counter towards him.

“Well how about I give it a quick check anyway in case it needs a touch up? Then you can tell me about your next idea so I have some time to draw it up.” Isaac said, gesturing for Stiles to follow him behind the counter.

Stiles nodded and pushed off the counter to follow Isaac through to the back which housed all the work stations for the staff and the actual spaces for the tattooing too. 

Admittedly the place hadn’t really changed that much since Cam left for New York, the odd new postcard from him appearing on the large mirror that over saw Isaac’s desk and the patch of lilac on the maroon wall from when one of the other tattooists tried to talk Isaac into making the shop over one drunken night. The previous owner of the shop hadn’t left any cans of paint for touch ups if they were needed and the shop was often busy enough to justify not tracking down the original paint to paint over it. It was just one of those things that Stiles only ever seemed to notice when he came in and then his attention would get distracted by any number of other things. 

Isaac’s work station was the biggest and closest to the counter in case Cora was busy elsewhere and the others were too busy with clients to keep an eye on it. But at the moment his desk was cluttered with drawn up designs that looked like he’d been trying to organise them in his diary according to client before Cora got his attention. His stool was worn and battered leather covered in various stickers that he seemed to have accumulated over the years and the bench clients laid or sat on depending on the piece was leaning against the wall separating the back from the front. As usual it smelt of disinfectant and leather cleaner like it hadn’t actually been used yet that day.

Stiles set his bag on the floor as he eased himself onto the edge of the bench closest to Isaac’s desk while the blonde hovered beside him. Stiles set his glasses down on the bench before pulling his shirt over his head and letting it rest in his lap as Isaac pulled his stool towards him with his foot. Only when it was steady in front of him did he sink down on it as his gaze moved over the tattoo, looking for any discrepancies since he’d last seen it or parts that were probably going to need being touched up.

The tattoo had been an idea that he had thought about while he was working in the library. Many of the tattoos that made up his sleeves were bits and bobs all connected in some way but the ones that were the most important to him were the ones that were on other parts of his body. Like his name in his mom’s writing on his ribs, A Sherriff’s badge on his hip, his back piece made up various mythological figures appearing from a tree shaped void in the small of his back and his collar bone piece of two swallows faced in with a Claddagh symbol between them all in color. That one had been to commemorate the fact he was in a position he loved, even though studying to become a librarian had had its highs and lows. Over his heart sat a pile of books with assorted titles on the spines that were relevant to him with an intricate peacock feather quill in an ink pot. It had been a few hours of hell because of the detail but it had been worth it. 

It was only as Isaac was leaning a bit closer at a certain line of the quill that the sound of the door to the front shop slammed leaving Kira, one of the traditional artists, to get up from her desk opposite Isaac’s to go and see to the potential customer. 

“A few lines may need to be touched up as the ink seems to have wept out while healing but yeah. Other than that it’s looking pretty good. Just keep up the aftercare longer as I know you do anyway and we’ll look into touch ups between now and your next one.” Isaac said with a nod as Stiles pulled his shirt back over his head and Isaac wheeled himself back to his desk.

“Hey Isaac there’s someone here out front to see you…” Kira’s voice came from the gap between the front and back.

“I didn’t think I had any appointments scheduled today,” Isaac frowned flicking through his diary to that day’s page as Stiles replaced his glasses and looked between the two.

“He just says he was told to ask for you…he mentioned Cora.” Kira said, causing Isaac to pale as he stopped on a random page and swallow as he looked at Stiles.

“It’s fine dude, I can just hang around with the others while you deal with this guy.” Stiles assured him, sliding off the bench to pick up his bag.

“Thanks Stiles. I doubt this will take too long. Send him back here, Kira,” Isaac said uneasily. It was obvious to Stiles that he had a clue as to who it was.

“Will do.” Kira chirped as Stiles put his bag over his shoulder and began to weave through the rest of the shop towards the staffroom.

Aside from Isaac there were five other tattooists including Kira, all with their own work stations. There was one work station at the very back set aside for visiting tattooists that needed a place to ink while travelling through to conferences and shops in LA. It had used to be Cam’s work station but was currently being used by his ex, Braeden, who was in town probably to check on the place and Isaac for Cam. Braeden was currently sketching something with a blonde beside her, Malia, the latest apprentice who sat learning a few techniques on fonts. Her usual mentor Ethan seemed to be working on drawing up a large back piece for a client at the next work station, though he still kept looking up to check on her progress.

The next couple of work stations were occupied by Brett, who was the newest tattooist to have finished his apprenticeship, meaning he was still stuck with the crappy jobs that he had more experience with than Malia. He was currently looking online at some tribal art and only offered Stiles a nod when he spotted him.

The other desk opposite Brett’s was currently occupied by the blonde fire cracker, Erica. She wasn’t full time at the moment due to her gradually approaching due date, though she looked amazing even while pregnant. Her hair was up in a bun and one hand rested on her stomach soothing her child while the other worked on a pin up, often tapping the pencil to her lips in thought.

“Hey Catwoman,” Stiles smiled, settling on Erica’s desk to loiter around while Isaac was busy since he knew the blonde wouldn’t mind. She wasn’t as serious as Brett and Braeden and the two had gotten along since she first moved into the area in his second year. She’d offered to do one of his tattoos for him as long as it had something to do with Batman leading to him having the bat signal inked on the back of his right elbow.

“Batman! Well well….I wasn’t sure I’d be seeing you round before I ended up cashing in on some early maternity leave. Boyd already seems to think I’m working too much.” Erica grinned, pushing the spare stool she kept by her desk in Stiles’ direction with her foot as she added a star to the pin up’s eye.

“Well he’s gonna be worried about you even when the little one has come out. You know how much he loves you.” Stiles shrugged as he perched on the stool and watched Erica push her glasses up her nose.

“Well maybe when the little one is out he’ll stop with the over-working so much himself. I doubt I’ll be able to handle having a stressed husband and a new born.” Erica said, setting her pencil down and the pin up sketch aside before turning her stool to look at Stiles.

“Like I said, he loves you and worships the ground you walk on. If it makes you happy he’d probably take his paternity leave now to take care of you before the birth.” Stiles said swinging his bag back and forth in his hands between his legs.

“I guess….anyway enough about me. What about you? I heard you bitching to Isaac about your number one fans still coming around,” Erica asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Stiles to sigh and sink down on the stool.

“Ugh don’t even get me started. The whole reason I became a librarian in the first place was so I could help people and look into interesting topics. Not so I could be the local eye candy for hormonal teenagers,” Stiles groaned.

“Should have thought of that before nerds with tattoos became the next big fetish then shouldn’t you?” Erica teased sticking her tongue out at him as her hand brushed over her stomach as though the baby was dancing about to get involved in the conversation. But the blonde’s gaze soon wavered over Stiles’ shoulder towards Isaac’s work station where his new client had came back.

“What?” Stiles asked, turning the stool around to follow her gaze though his eyes widened at the sight. The new deputy that he’d seen at the diner was removing his beige shirt over his head in something that could easily be construed by his libido as a strip tease. The expanse of his tanned chest appearing and stretching of muscles causing him only just restraining the urge to drool this time. It looked just as hot as Stiles had pictured in his fantasies that morning.

“Whoa, when did that GQ model roll into town?” Erica asked, her eyes flicking over the deputy’s bare torso hungrily behind her glasses that immediately sent a sense of possessiveness through Stiles that he had never felt before.

“I have no idea on dates but I do know that he’s the newest deputy, Dad was doing his induction today.” Stiles said, feeling the urge to just pin the male to the nearest bench and worship every inch of his flawless skin with his mouth.

“A Deputy you say? Well well….sounds like he’s right up your street isn’t he?” Erica grinned, pushing her glasses up her forehead so they were merged amongst her blonde curls spilling from her bun.

“Not to mention the fact you’re married and expecting...” Stiles reminded her, ignoring her comment, though the way Erica rolled her eyes screamed that he had no idea what being pregnant was like at all.

“…and horny as hell. Boyd would understand me drooling over someone while he’s at work.” Erica shrugged, both their gazes on the now shirtless man who was sprawled on the bench with his arms folded under his chin. It was only then that the two of the spotted the tattoo between his shoulders of three intertwined spirals as Isaac wheeled his chair at his side while pulling some latex gloves over his hands.

“Looks like he’s getting a touch up…” Erica murmured, tilting her head as they watched Isaac speaking to the stranger as he set up the machine.

“Well that’s definitely something I didn’t imagine seeing under that shirt…” Stiles murmured, swallowing at the look Erica sent his way.

“So you’ve met him before then?” Erica asked, her tone immediately sending alarm bells ringing in Stiles’ head. But he was already in too deep so best to just get it over with.

“Well met is an over exaggeration really. He came to see dad at the diner while we were having breakfast, so I might have made a fool out of myself while he was there.” Stiles amended as Isaac began to touch up the faded lines of the spirals.

“Oh I see….so in other words you’re interested, aren’t you?” Erica asked with a knowing grin that caused Stiles to roll his eyes.

“I’d have to be blind and dead not to be.” He admitted, watching Isaac murmur to the tanned Adonis who didn’t seem to be experiencing any of the pain from the needle. Either that, or he was more than used to it and that alone seemed to make him all the hotter to Stiles.

“Then why not say something? I mean it’s hardly like my Batman to shy away from asking out someone that hot if he wants to jump him.” Erica said, tilting her head at Stiles.

“I kind of promised dad that I wouldn’t. Don’t give me that look, it’s not a never, I’m just going to keep my distance for my first week so I can get to know him first. That way at least the rejection isn’t imminent when I finally ask him.” Stiles sighed, gaze rested on him.

“Hm, if you say so. But if you haven’t acted by then you know I will be getting involved.” Erica quipped, eyeing him up suspiciously as she slid her glasses back up to her nose and pulled her pad back towards her. “Anyway I need to finish drawing this up before Boyd comes to pick me up.” 

“Lack of subtly as always, but yes I get the hint. I assure you it won’t be that long though. I’ll see you later Erica, give Boyd a hug for me and don’t forget to call me when the little Boyd appears.” Stiles smiled, kissing her forehead once he got up.

“Will do as long as I’m the first to get the details about you and Mr. Greek God.” Erica grinned with a wink before turning her attention back to drawing.

It left Stiles to continue to linger his way through the shop, only now his gaze continued to rest over his shoulder at Isaac and his nameless client. 

The staffroom sat at the very back beside the mini room that served as storage for spare pieces of equipment and ink, though Cora called it her office and spent most of her time there when she wasn’t on counter duty. Between the two rooms was the fire escape that was often ajar for the tattooists who needed a smoke between clients and in the odd case clients who were having big pieces done.

Soon he reached the staff room which was a slight reprieve before he got told off by Isaac for drooling over his clients, thankfully Cora was there to distract him making coffees for everyone even though that was apprentice’s job, she must have been bored or knew Malia could learn more from Braden than making coffee. She looked up after pouring some water from the kettle into the French press and making sure there were enough cups there for everyone, offering him a small smile.

“Isaac got an appointment he forgot about?” Cora asked as Stiles hovered in the doorway watching her.

“Yeah it’s no big deal. I was just going to book my next appointment and brain storm my next piece, but that can wait while my newest one heals…although his client did mention you, according to Kira.” Stiles shrugged causing Cora to stop mid-gesture and turn to look at him, trying to figure out who it could be.

“Really? Huh, I should probably go out and say hi.” Cora said thoughtfully as she pushed the plunger down in the press before passing Stiles on the way through the shop. 

Stiles paused to look at the coffee a moment, but the knowledge that Cora knew this stranger seemed to make his curiosity more pressing than his need for caffeine. By the time he caught up to her, there was a smile on her face that had him frowning.

“Derek! God I didn’t know you were in town! You should have said something before you moved from San Fran.” Cora grinned, pulling up a spare stool as she sat beside his head while Isaac kept to his work.

“I just got the deputy position last week and moved over last weekend. I was gonna tell you and Laura at dinner this weekend.” The previously unnamed Deputy murmured as he eased one arm from under his chin to squeeze Cora’s arm which made Stiles stiffen.

He had thought the deputy was just a newbie stranger to town, he’d never imagined in his wildest dreams that he not only knew but was undoubtedly related to both Cora and Laura. That could hardly be a coincidence surely.

“Still you could have said something, I could have put you up until you found a place. Isaac you remember my brother Derek right? He used to be pretty close with Cam back in school.” Cora beamed as she looked from her brother to the blonde who dared to take a look up from what he was doing to answer.

“Yeah, I remember. We were talking about old times after he told me he needed his tattoo touched up a little.” Isaac nodded, his gaze finding Cora’s for a second before moving back to what he was doing, though his face was now flushed from the eye contact with Cora.

“Still you could have said something, at least told me you were here!” Cora smiled, looking between Isaac and Derek, her brother opening one eye to meet her gaze. “So how was your first day at the station then?”

“Pretty good, just like being back in San Fran only the Sheriff was more welcoming and less hard core about rules. I definitely think I’m growing to like it here already.” Derek nodded.

“That is what he’s known for, being the most laid back Sheriff in Beacon County.” Stiles found himself saying before he could stop himself. It immediately caused Derek’s gaze to move from Cora in his direction, his green eyes moving over Stiles face like he was familiar but he couldn’t place how.

“Derek I’m sure you’ll have had the pleasure of meeting the Sheriff’s son Stiles on your first day…” Cora said as Stiles moved a couple of steps forwards to join the group, even as he felt Isaac take a glance in his direction like whatever he was feeling was on public display unintentionally.

“Yeah, we met at the diner remember? I put my foot in it…although I didn’t know you were related to Cora, let alone that you’re also related to Laura.” Stiles asked, leaning against the end of Isaac’s desk as the blonde moved to add some more ink to the needle.

“How do you know Laura?” Derek asked, acting like he seemed to think Stiles was a stalker already, which just showed how badly he seemed to think he had the reputation he had.

“Stiles is the reference librarian at where Laura works.” Cora reassured him, as Derek’s ears went red at the information, as though he felt sure Laura would have told Stiles something embarrassing about him.

“Yep, anyway I should be off to do some researching for the unappreciative. I’ll call in later to make my next appointment Isaac.” Stiles said with a smile as he hefted his bag over his shoulder.

“Sure no problem Stiles.” Isaac nodded, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his gloved free hand to move some hair out his face, pausing to check he had enough ink.

“Bye Cora, Derek.” Stiles said with a nod at Kira as he tried not to keep staring at Derek’s bare back before he passed through to the front of the shop. His mind seemed to be fixated on the thought of getting to know Derek as he walked to his car, no matter what it took.

XOX

The next few days passed without Stiles seeing any more of Derek, let alone any more of the staff at Lahey’s Tattoos. The only people he saw were Laura, Scott, and their parents, and that was more because he had got talked into cataloguing the whole library from local archive to fiction again. It was a bigger job than he’d ever had to do before, but it was a relief as the current system was indistinguishable to anyone who lived in the twenty first century. Thankfully Laura was supposed to be ‘supervising’ which mostly ended up being a case of her teasing him about her brother every hour between whatever they were doing.

So despite how hard he was working it, was practically impossible for thoughts of Derek’s beautifully sculpted torso and the sound of his voice to leave his mind. He’d so far managed to steer clear of going to the station at lunch under the pretence of having lunch with his dad on a day he knew he was going to be busy. If only so he could catch sight of Derek in his uniform, although he had been texting Parrish for details about Derek as he got to know his new partner. 

The details were small things about how he took his coffee, black with two sugars, what he usually ate for lunch, some kind of salad big enough to put the Sheriff to shame, and his sports teams which all seemed to be New York oriented. Those details all came at a cost of course since he knew Parrish knew what he was doing, but it was worth it talking about any Lydia updates for an hour a day. 

Parrish and Lydia had started to date between the end of her Bachelor’s and the start of her post grad studies. From her previous boyfriends Stiles knew that Jordan was good for Lydia in that he cared more about her than he did about himself, which was something they often argued about. Lydia hating his self deprecating comments and Parrish hating how Lydia never looked after herself properly while she was studying. It had been pretty obvious to all involved in the beginning how much the couple liked each other, but Lydia had been adamant about going back to MIT, no matter the outcome of their relationship. Stiles knew if Parrish wasn’t so fixated on his work he would have eagerly followed her to Massachusetts but Lydia had managed to talk him into staying and keeping up with his work so she had another reason to come back.

Long distance was definitely hard for them, the two relying on FaceTime, Skype, text, and phone calls but the lack of physical closeness was something one or the other would always complain about to Stiles. But though he knew it would have been better for them to break up until she was done, he also knew that option had never been on their agenda, so they would just have to deal with it until she finished her PhD.

Still Jordan seemed to be able to see Stiles’ attraction to Derek as easily as the Sherriff had on their first meeting in the diner and continued to try and deter him from fixating on the older man by detouring their conversations whenever Stiles asked if he knew if Derek was taken. It had Stiles wondering if his friend was trying to spare him the heart ache of putting himself out there for rejection or if he was trying to make sure he stuck to his week of silence.

Thankfully Laura managed to bring up their plans to go to Jungle a couple of weeks later into their cataloging project. She’d already managed to talk Mason and Hayden into covering for them on top of texting Isaac’s staff about coming too, so it wasn’t going to be the small night Stiles had been hoping for. Still Stiles agreed, knowing he needed to get out more before he pushed himself to ask out Derek.

Out of Isaac’s staff everyone but Erica and by extension Boyd for obvious reasons weren’t coming, as well as Braeden who said something about catching up on some sleep before her drive up to Washington. Stiles had made sure to ask Scott if he wanted to come out too, but his best friend seemed to have already jumped on the knowledge he was going out and made plans with a Walking Dead box set and his mysterious, still unnamed girlfriend.

His first Saturday off in months and he spent it checking resources for some students who had said they’d come in that day so he could email them to Mason to print or forward to them. He then double checked his usual clubbing outfit was clean before doing a couple of loads of laundry. He rarely went clubbing if he could get away with it since all the effort that went into looking his best left him drained before he’d even got out the door. But also because it had mostly been the kind of scene that had been his thing during college once he came out the closet and could enjoy it. Since then he only went out every so often if he felt the need to find someone to drag into his bed popped up.

After splitting some Thai with Scott and emptying the trash as Scott got settled on their threadbare faux leather couch, he went to get changed from his lazy day outfit of thoroughly stained sweats from high school and a tight tank top he’d stolen from a night stand in his haste to escape. His clubbing outfit was a pair of tight black pants that made his legs and ass looking amazing, as he had been told by any number of one night stands in the past, a white tank top that showed his tattooed sleeves, and a pair of battered red Converse. He’d used old battered Doc Martens back when he was in college, but there was only so long he’d been able to dance in them before his feet hurt. After messing his hair up perfectly and checking he had all the bits and pieces he needed for a good night out; he called out his goodbyes to Scott and grabbed a cab.

The car pulled up in the large parking lot outside Jungle, the night crowd already gathered outside with some lining up to get in and others either waiting for their friends or hoping to score something illegal to make the experience better. Stiles paid for his cab and decided to wait outside for the others to appear. He’d been propositioned a few times, twice for some drugs that were supposed to be the ‘best shit ever, I swear!’ and had been eyed up by a couple of guys. He was eyeing up a hot guy in the line when the others appeared with Derek being dragged along by Laura, causing him to swallow and feel his face flush.

Derek looked amazing in a pair of stone washed tight jeans with a loose olive green Henley over that amazing chest. It was obvious that neither of his sisters had told him where he was being brought because he looked out of place in the crowd, but he didn’t seem to care. Even if he was getting some interested looks from a few guys who were smoking by an SUV waiting for someone. 

“Stiles hey!” Laura beamed, seeming to ignore the way that Derek stiffened as she mentioned his name, and pulled him into a tight hug. Stiles’ gaze was unable to stop flickering over Derek’s features that seemed magnified by the neon light from the Jungle sign and the couple of street lights dotted around. The fact that Laura’s body was the only thing separating him from Derek had him flushing a little more.

“Hey, let’s get in line before the club gets full.” Stiles smiled, kissing both Hale sisters on the cheek even as his gaze continued to linger on Derek. Only then did he turn to speak to Isaac and Kira on the way to the back of the line while Brett, Ethan, and Malia trailed along behind in some kind of conversation of their own.

The queue was filled with people chatting amongst themselves about the most random of things, from hoping to find a previous one night stand again, to if the bathrooms were big enough for a quickie. The people closer to the door that could hear the music would dance along to it like they could hardly help themselves as the bouncers checked IDs and a few patrons came out for fresh air or a smoke at the other side of the door.

Once they finally got in the club it was just as busy as Stiles remembered it being from the last time he was there. The room was filled with people all grinding up against each other or crowding around the bar trying to grab a bartender’s attention. A few figures up on pedestals dancing suggestively assured them without a shadow of a doubt that they were in a gay club. The bass was pounding against the walls and floor, vibrating up Stiles’ feet and legs as he wove through the crowd towards the bar, making him feel relieved when he reached it. At least he had something to lean against.

Cora and Laura were already murmuring amongst themselves with Derek who didn’t seem to be the least bit impressed by whatever they were saying, even as all three Hales’ gazes flickered in Stiles’ direction not the least bit subtle about him being the reason Derek was pulled along. Stiles kept his attention on Kira who was talking about the Japanese mythology behind the creatures on her right tattooed sleeve, visible to all by the short sleeve dress she was wearing. Her other arm’s sleeve was made up of a phoenix-like Fox flowing from her mid bicep to above her wrist. It was easy to talk to Kira about anything, it always set him at ease and she seemed to be able to see he needed a distraction from Derek’s presence.

Finally, they got the attention of a bartender, a guy that Stiles was pretty sure he’d gone to school with called Danny. Though the guy in question didn’t seem to remember him and was all the more fixated on Ethan by the way his smile widened when Ethan flirted with him as their drinks were being made. Their group soon left Ethan to the bartender’s attention as they made their way to the largest booth closest to the dance floor. It wasn’t the least bit surprising that Laura and Cora tried to move everyone around so Stiles and Derek were sitting together. Not that it lasted long because no sooner had Stiles downed his shot than he had climbed out the booth and was letting Kira and Malia drag him to the dance floor.

The girls seemed to merge into the rest of the dancers on the dance floor, leaving him grinding his body in time to the music against the hot chest of a blonde haired, green eyed guy that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. The stranger rested one hand on his waist to hold him closer and slid his other under Stiles’ shirt to graze his abs with his fingertips as he murmured all the dirty things he wanted to do to him in his ear. Every single filthy detail had Stiles more than willing to comply, sending a high through every nerve in his body, especially when the stranger’s lips started to nuzzle and suck the skin of his neck. 

Just as the stranger seemed to be trying to suggest that they go out to the alley in the back to be alone Stiles felt another arm curl around his waist between their bodies and a voice murmuring into Stiles’ ear asking if he could cut in. Immediately Stiles turned his gaze towards the owner of the voice ready to tell him to get lost when his eyes rested on Derek who seemed to be waiting to be told to get lost. Like he would gladly walk away the moment Stiles said the word. 

But that was the last thing that Stiles wanted at all, even as the nameless stranger was sending Derek filthy looks and trying to keep Stiles’ attention by nipping the nape of his neck with his teeth, hard. Stiles kept his gaze on Derek as he let himself be guided into Derek’s personal space, his arms winding around Derek’s neck to reassure him and reject the presumptuous stranger all in one move. 

“Hi,” Stiles murmured softly into Derek’s ear so he could be heard, Derek’s hands resting on his hips to guide their combined movements together in time with the music.

Derek’s gaze lingered on Stiles’ lips like he wanted to kiss him, was practically aching for it, as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Stiles’. Their lips were in a close enough proximity that all he had to do was make that move. Just one move of their face and their lips would be brushing. The feel of Derek’s gaze had his lips burning with that craving as though he needed to just close the gap, but before he could the music changed and Derek seemed to pull back like he was coming out of a trance. 

He offered Stiles a small apologetic smile as his hands slid from Stiles’ hips, like his palms had been burned. He parted from him before disappearing into the crowd, but before he could actually walk away Stiles caught his wrist with his hand and pulled him through the crowd towards the bar, hoping they could talk in a quieter part of the club.

Stiles ordered for them both as Kira chugged her gin and tonic before waving at him and gesturing towards the exit that she was going to leave. Stiles waved and nodded with a wink before his gaze moved back to Derek who was paying for their drinks, his hand moving to rest on the small of Stiles’ back.

The two didn’t say much to each other for the rest of the night, not that they could have heard what the other was saying anyway. Though despite that they did still keep close to the other with the sides of their bodies pressed close and Stiles’ hand rested on Derek’s wrist to reassure him that he wanted him there. Soon Cora and Isaac were coming to say their goodbyes with Laura trailing behind, a knowing look on her face like she expected some kind of story about what happened come Monday. Ethan had pulled Danny out on to the dance floor on his break before they disappeared to the bathrooms and Brett and Malia had left with a short blonde guy between them. Despite that, it hadn’t stopped Stiles from feeling Malia’s gaze lingering on him and Derek before they left.

Soon it was just the two of them amongst the crowd, Derek leading Stiles out of the club like he didn’t want to leave him there alone. It was only when they were outside and Stiles was rubbing his bare arms against the cold that Derek finally offered to drive him home. Normally Stiles would have shrugged it off and just got a cab home but hopefully by being around Derek more maybe they could talk. Maybe he’d have a date before the night was completely over after all.

He slid into the passenger seat of the Camaro when Derek had opened the door for him, his gaze rested on Derek’s profile highlighted by the street lights as he tried to put his key into the ignition. The sound of the engine purring to life once the key was turned caused Stiles’ back to arch involuntarily against the leather upholstery, but he could feel Derek’s gaze on him from under hooded eyelids. It was almost like the sight was one of the dirtiest fantasies he’d ever had the chance to witness.

“You ready to go?” Stiles made himself ask hoarsely which seemed to be enough to have Derek clearing his throat as he drove out the parking spot onto the main road. The silence seemed awkward with no music to fill it and as always Stiles found himself rambling to fill it.

“I’m sorry that your sisters dragged you out. I’m sure you have more important things you would have liked to do on your night off.” Stiles said softly, watching Derek’s fingers clench around the gearshift making his disagreement with that statement known.

“To be honest, when they mentioned you were going it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. I just had no idea that clubbing would be involved.” Derek said softly. 

“Right…still I didn’t expect you to be there…even if I was secretly hoping that you would.” Stiles began, his words stuttering to stop as he realised what his alcoholic tongue had just let slip.

“Really?” Derek asked, his tone filled with surprise like he could hardly believe that Stiles would want to see him.

“Well yeah. I mean have you seen you?” Stiles asked, cringing when he saw Derek’s body language stiffen like that had been the last thing he’d wanted to hear from him. A half assed compliment from him based on his appearance.

From that moment all conversation came to a shrieking halt, almost like Derek was sure he was so superficial that he’d only ever been attracted to him because of his appearance. There was some truth to that but it wasn’t the whole truth, that wasn’t all that Stiles saw when he looked at Derek, but now he just wished that he’d never opened his mouth. 

He saw so much more to Derek, a guy with so many layers and a passion that had ignited sparks between them when their skin had touched. A guy that he couldn’t wait to get to know if only Derek would let him and not let his previous comment completely overshadow his impression of Stiles.

They soon pulled up outside Stiles’ apartment building despite the fact that Stiles hadn’t directed him towards it. It was almost like Derek had looked up his address in case this were to happen, which was the sweetest thing that someone had ever done for him. But the way Derek kept his gaze on the steering wheel as the engine continued to run, It was like he was waiting for Stiles to say something or just get out so he could drive away. While Stiles just wanted to leave so he could try and come up with what he could say about their next meeting, he didn’t want to leave things between them on a bad note.

He rested his hand on the older man’s that was still clenched around the gearshift until Derek actually looked at him. Even when he did so there was no expression on his face as though he didn’t want to let himself be swayed by someone completely superficial. 

“Derek, look I really didn’t mean it the way it sounded ok? I mean I really enjoyed tonight and I’m sure you did too. The last thing that I want is for it to end like this.” Stiles said softly, his fingertips brushing back and forth over Derek’s knuckles in the hopes that Derek would believe him. That he would give him a second chance to make things up to him when his tongue wasn’t so loosened by alcohol. It surprised him when Derek pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

“Just get out Stiles.”

His voice was low but still obviously filled with hurt. It was like there was something else under the surface that was the reason this was affecting him so much. 

Stiles bit his lip as he nodded, reluctantly opening the car door and sliding out on to the sidewalk. No sooner had he shut the door behind him than the engine had revved and Derek was speeding off down the street like a bat out of hell. It left Stiles standing there wondering what the hell he could do to try and fix what had just happened.

XOX

Earlier than normal on a Sunday morning Stiles woke to the sound of cupboard doors being opened and slammed closed in the kitchen, causing him to groan as he buried his face into his pillow. Scott usually had the odd Sunday where he’d try and get things done around the apartment spelling no sleeping in for Stiles, but he had a feeling this wasn’t the case this morning.

He’d spent the rest of the night after he got back to his room with thoughts of Derek running around and around in his head, second guessing all the things that he could have said instead of referring to his appearance, how he seemed like a nice guy, how he was a great dancer. Hell anything but the words that seemed to cause the pain in Derek’s voice like he really didn’t believe what Stiles had said. Although he had probably had more than his fair share of people hitting on him because of his looks.

Stiles had dreamed of him when he managed to get to sleep, of him and Derek still dancing in the club, only the crowds were gone and it was just the two of them grinding to that music. The feel of Derek’s gaze on his lips succumbing to the kiss that had been building between them. The feel of Derek’s calloused hands sliding under his shirt to his hips as he guided him to the nearest wall and pushed him up against it, removing his clothes with every press of lips against lips. But the lack of Derek’s body beside him when he woke only reminded him of the mistake he’d made. That there was no way in hell Derek would ever let it happen.

Finally his thoughts became way too loud to be silenced and Stiles slid from bed after his glasses were on, walking out towards the kitchen to tell Scott to quiet down. Though the sight that met his eyes caused him to pause and rub at them like he was sure he was hallucinating.

Kira stood at the stove dressed in one of Scott’s old plaid shirts over her underwear with her hair up in a makeshift bun, flipping pancakes. She looked like it was the kind of domestic scene she had become comfortable with if the smile that was on her lips was anything to go by.

“Kira?” Stiles finally made himself ask as he walked into the kitchen causing his friend to stop flipping a pancake to look at him.

“Hey Stiles. I thought you would have gone back to Derek’s after last night.” Kira said with a small smile as she grabbed some clean plates. It was as though for the timing being she wanted to avoid the fact that he had just caught her barely dressed in his kitchen.

“That was a disaster waiting to happen if my mouth is anything to go by.” Stiles sighed, thankful that someone had put some coffee on as he grabbed a mug from the draining board.

“Really? Oh that sucks….I’m so sorry. Everyone seemed to think the two of you would really hit things off.” Kira said apologetically as she put a few pancakes on one of the plates. Only then did she make sure to button up Scott’s shirt in an attempt to make things less weird. As if it could get any weirder.

“Um that smells amazing Kira,” Scott murmured appreciatively as he appeared from his room with major bedhead in a hoodie and boxers. Stiles watched Scott wrap his arms around Kira from behind and kiss her neck like he hadn’t even noticed that his roommate was there.

“Yeah it does huh Scotty?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as Scott took his attention from Kira to look at him with a kind of chastised look like he knew what was coming.

“Umm, hey Stiles. I didn’t think you’d be home…you know since you usually aren’t after a night at the club?” Scott said with an attempted smile as Kira finished plating up breakfast and wove between them with one plate into the living room.

“Funnily enough that’s exactly what Kira said…” Stiles said, grabbing the jug of leftover batter to make some pancakes himself since he was up. There was silence between them for a while as Stiles let Scott stew in it before he spoke.

“So…Kira’s your secret girlfriend huh?” Stiles asked as Scott looked up from pouring himself some coffee.

“Err yeah…” Scott admitted which was better than him waffling around the very obvious couple-y behavior that Stiles had seen between the two.

“I didn’t even know you guys had met, let alone were dating…” Stiles said tilting his head questioningly as he sipped his own coffee while keeping an eye on the batter.

“Well remember when I was looking into getting a tattoo before I graduated Vet’s school? I went to Lahey’s since you always go there and Kira was my tattooist. We got talking a bit after she finished and we exchanged numbers. We texted for a while and then she asked me out not long after you went to grad school.” Scott shrugged, leaning against the counter.

“So why didn’t either of you just tell me? Why all the unnecessary secrecy? I mean the two of you are my good friends and if you make each other happy then all the better.” Stiles frowned, setting his coffee down and picking up the spatula.

“To be honest I wasn’t sure if it was going to last or not. In the beginning it seemed like I was waiting for to fall apart like Allison and Lydia. But with every date it just seemed to become all the clearer that it’s serious…I really like her. It just seemed easier to keep up the pretence until we felt ready to tell you.” Scott said behind his coffee. It was understandable really as Scott’s dating history with Allison was messed up and Lydia had only ever wanted something temporary before MIT, so he couldn’t fault him for wanting to check first.

“Even if we could have avoided all this awkwardness if you’d just told me?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow as he flipped the pancakes and set the pan back on the stove.

“Yeah I didn’t think about….” Scott sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he finished his coffee and moved to top it off.

“Obviously. Look seriously I’m happy for the both of you. I’ll leave you to your morning after breakfast when I’m done. I’ll just stay in my room and catch up on some work I was putting off.” Stiles smiled, checking all pancakes were done before plating them. He made sure to put all used utensils and pans in the sink to wash later and refilled his coffee.

“You sure? I mean you can join us if you want, I doubt Kira would mind. She’ll probably want to ask you about last night anyway.” Scott suggested grabbing another mug that Stiles was sure was for Kira.

“Nah really its fine Scotty, I’ll talk to you later.” Stiles assured him as he gathered his utensils, plate, and cup before turning back towards his room.

“I’ll see you later Kira!” he called before shutting the door behind him to eat his breakfast at his desk. 

That was something else he needed to get his head around, why did it have to be on a Sunday though? He sighed as he dug into his pancakes and tried to distract his mind with alphabetising the electronic cataloging they had already done at work.

XOX

By the time Monday came around again Stiles was wondering where his weekend had gone, amidst cleaning up the previous day for their inspection after Scott went over to Kira’s and trying to deal with a computer glitch of the cataloging. Through some miracle he managed to get up on time the next day and be dressed and out the door before Scott had even appeared from the shower.

He’d gotten texts from both Cora and Laura about Derek since early Sunday morning. Both of them seemed to think that something had happened between them which it had, but not what they were thinking. Stiles refused to reply but wasn’t surprised in the least that Derek hadn’t told them about the disaster after they had left the club. He wasn’t looking forward to being around Laura while at work for several hours. He knew she wasn’t going to let it go until he told her. He was actually hoping for the presence of his fan club if only so he had the excuse to be away from her for a while.

He pulled up at the diner as the doors had just been opened by Pam and put in both his and his dad’s usual orders before sinking into the booth with his gaze on his phone. He’d been texting Erica somewhat reluctantly about what happened and she had been trying to convince him to just go to the station to straighten things out, whatever good that would do. He broke off from Erica’s taunts when his and his dad’s coffees turned up. Then he texted his dad and preoccupied himself by adding some sweetener to his coffee when he heard the door open.

He looked up, his heart racing should have been more than enough of a clue as to who it was, to see Derek stood at the counter with the Sherriff department’s order for the morning. The elder man didn’t seem like he was happy to be there, like the rest of the deputies had pushed him to come as they knew what day it was. 

Stiles bit his lip as he watched Derek lean against the counter, his body language stiffening as he braced himself for the moment that Stiles came into the diner. He didn’t seem to have spotted that Stiles was there, which was probably for the best. Soon his Dad appeared, thankfully not bringing Derek’s attention to his presence. He sat on the other side of the booth and reached for his coffee.

Even with his dad there to distract him he couldn’t keep his gaze from lingering on Derek out the corner of his eye as his Dad filled the silence with Scott wanting to bring Kira to the next family dinner and Melissa managing to get some time off so she could finally look into redecorating the old Stilinski house with a long-overdue woman’s touch. But soon Derek had everything in hand and was turning towards the door when he spotted Stiles and stopped like a deer caught in the headlights, like he expecting Stiles to come over and say something.

Instead Stiles just offered a small smile and a wave in the hopes of Derek maybe approaching the table, if only to talk to his dad. Instead all he did was nod in acknowledgment at the Sheriff before walking towards the door, struggling to keep all the trays of coffee and the boxed food balanced.

“Dad can I just….?” Stiles asked as he got to his feet before he had even got a reply, watching his dad sigh as he rolled his eyes behind his coffee but nodded.

“Thanks Pops I swear I’ll be right back!” Stiles promised over his shoulder as he slid from the booth, hurrying after Derek who still seemed to be struggling with the coffees and food a couple of steps shy of the door.

“Here let me take those.” Stiles said brightly, grabbing the two trays of coffee before Derek could object and starting towards Derek’s cruiser before he could say a word.

Derek merely sighed but reluctantly followed using his free hand to pull out his keys to unlock the car. 

Stiles leaned against the back door as he watched Derek open the passenger door and move inside the car to set the box of food on the dashboard where it was least likely to get squashed before it got back to the station. 

“So I was hoping I could talk to you…” Stiles asked, as Derek took the first tray of coffee from him to secure in the cup holders between the seats.

“Not now Stiles,” Derek murmured with his back to Stiles.

“Come on Derek, just hear me out please…” Stiles said, as Derek turned back out the car to grab the other tray.

“As long as it’s quick, I’d prefer to get these back to the station before they get cold.” Derek sighed balancing the other tray securely in the foot well amongst some manuals and case files. Only when they were guaranteed not to move did he close the door and turn to look at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to get it over with.

“Look, I know you probably get complimented on your appearance all the time by shallow people who don’t know you but the fact of the matter is that I do actually want to get to know you. I know that there is so much to you than a pretty face, I was just buzzed when I said that and didn’t know what I was saying.” Stiles rambled, fidgeting under his gaze as he berated himself for not thinking through what he was going to say first.

“You don’t know anything about me Stiles, that is becoming clearer and clearer. Aside from the fact I work for your father and I’m the brother of two of your friends. From where I’m standing maybe it should stay that way. Now excuse me, but I need to get to work.” Derek murmured as he brushed past him to the driver’s side.

“But what about when we danced? You wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted you to, you can’t seriously tell me that was just a moment of madness.” Stiles objected as he managed to get around the other side of the car before Derek could open the door.

“It was just that despite what you seem to believe. Now just go back to your breakfast with your father.” Derek said, avoiding his gaze as he opened the door and slid inside. 

Stiles groaned and he raked his fingers through his hair as Derek started the engine and reversed out the space. It was only when he was staring at his retreating license plate that he made himself walk back into the diner. 

He sunk back into the booth opposite the Sheriff keeping his gaze on his pancakes so he didn’t have to look his dad in the eye, though it didn’t seem to fool the Sheriff for a moment.

“I’m surprised that you waited as long as you did to ask him out.” The Sheriff quipped as he took a bite out of his hash brown.

“I haven’t asked him out dad, maybe that’s the problem. Either way I don’t think that will be happening in the future at this rate.” Stiles shrugged reaching for his lukewarm coffee.

“Still I can tell you like him and would give it a chance if you tried. Just ask him out, it’s hardly like you to give up on someone you want son.” The Sheriff said with a raised eyebrow over a mouthful of scrambled eggs and toast.

“Yeah well, maybe he’s the one destined to get away.” Stiles sighed, cutting his pancakes into quarters and eating one.

“Still it can’t hurt to try. You’ve got nothing to lose.” The Sheriff said, his voice filled with the optimism that Stiles hadn’t heard from him for a while. 

“Nothing but my dignity you mean? But yeah sure I guess. Thanks for the pep talk as always Pops.” Stiles said with a small smile as he stuck his fork in another quarter of pancake to push it into the puddle of syrup on his plate.

“No problem, now let me finish my breakfast in peace and we can call it quits.” The Sheriff grinned as he took a bite out his piece of bacon.

Soon enough father and son were done and Stiles was on his way to the library with one of Laura’s favourite custom coffee atrocities in hand. Laura was sitting at the front desk logging on to the computer, though she looked rough like she’d been out the night before on top of Saturday night. She did brighten at the coffee he set on the desk though, so Stiles left her to wax poetically over it while he went to his own desk.

He checked his email and sent a few to students needing resources and a couple to other reference librarians that were requesting books to inter-loan. Thankfully there wasn’t much for him to do before he and Laura got back to the mammoth task of cataloging. He set his bag down as the computer was booting up and started to sort some leftovers books on the desk to shelve.

After those tasks, Stiles gathered the paper copy of the current catalog and moved to pick up from the section that they had left off at. Laura was already there, looking a little brighter and more chipper from her caffeine and sugar shot as she looked at her own copy.  
“So how did things go with you and Derek after me and Cora left?” Laura asked, double checking the Dewey Decimal number on the spines to reorganise them in order before they started checking titles and authors. 

“I’ll leave that up to Derek to tell you.” Stiles murmured, shoving his pen behind his ear so it was balanced between his glasses frame and ear as he moved on to the next block of shelves to reorganise it like Laura was doing.

“Pfft like Derek will tell us anything.” Laura scoffed taking a glance at him.

“Well it’s not my business to tell his sister about what did or didn’t happen on Saturday night.” Stiles shrugged, moving down a shelf once he’d double checked it with the list in hand. He set the list on top of the books that were in order before changing the books that weren’t.

“Hm, sounds suspicious to me. Almost like you got rejected or something.” Laura said, as she moved down a shelf.

“I wouldn’t phrase it quite like that Laura…” Stiles sighed praying that a student would magically appear to save him from this conversation. At this rate it wasn’t going to be long before he ended up telling her everything.

“But something like that happened….wow ok then. Did you put your foot in it by any chance?” Laura asked, as Stiles grabbed his list to compare titles against. If anything, his silence seemed to tell Laura more than his words would have done.

“Wow really? You seriously put your foot in it with my brother who couldn’t stop watching you being groped by some asshat? What the hell is your problem?” Laura cursed causing Stiles to groan as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“It’s not like you make it sound ok. He was driving me home and yeah I put my foot in it, said something that he obviously didn’t want to hear. It kind of made everything else come crashing down and he wouldn’t listen to me when I tried to explain.” Stiles sighed, keeping his gaze between his list and the book spines so he didn’t have to look Laura in the eye.

“What exactly did you say to him?” Laura asked, in a calm enough voice but Stiles knew that voice. It was the voice she used on students that had fines due or had lost a book.

“Laura...” He began, hoping to reason with her before she blew a gasket.

“No come on it must be pretty bad if Derek refuses to talk about it.” Laura pushed, her voice seeming to be strained with false calm that was scary in its own right.

“It wasn’t bad bad. At least I didn’t think it was...” Stiles sighed though knew that was only going to make things worse.

“What. Did. You. Say?!” Laura demanded causing Stiles to swallow as he turned back to his work.

“I kind of implied that I only like him because of how hot he is. It’s something I’ve regretted ever since because that isn’t true in the slightest…” Stiles rambled, though the fact that Laura didn’t try to lynch him or attack him at all seemed to tell him she knew the missing piece of the puzzle as to the reason Derek was acting the way he was.

Instead the elder Hale kept her gaze on what they were doing, silent for a while, which was disconcerting as in all the time Stiles had known her, Laura had never been quiet. He had always just assumed that was the kind of person she was and to have to experience a quiet Laura made him wish he’d never said a word. It was only another couple of bookcases down the aisle later that she stopped and turned to look at him as he was rearranging some books.

“Look Stiles, Derek had a bad history of people only liking him and using him because of his looks. Every time he thought he’d found someone that was the one they ended up only wanting a fling or a one night stand. But underneath it all he’s the soppiest of romantics at heart and it just seems to have got him down that that’s all people see. A hot guy with muscles and abs, not what’s underneath,” Laura sighed, throwing her list on top of the books and leaning against the shelves to watch Stiles.

“I kind of figured that much. I did try and tell him that that wasn’t the case with me. I know there’s more to him than meets then eyes but he doesn’t seem to want to give me the chance.” Stiles sighed, moving a Michel Foucault book back to the others instead of sitting amidst the Durkheims.

“You’ve spoke to him since then?” Laura asked with a frown.

“I saw him at the diner picking up the Sheriff’s department order. He said I don’t know the real him and that it might be for the best if I never do. But after how we danced that night I can’t say that I agree in the slightest.” Stiles murmured grabbing the pen from behind his ear to highlight a book that wasn’t where it was supposed to be. True it might be on a table or checked out he’d have to check when he got to the computer.

“Definitely sounds like Derek was trying to convince himself as much as he was you.” Laura sighed pulling a chunk of books out to replace them amongst the rest of the shelves in the right order.

“I don’t know what to do Laura, if he isn’t going to give me a chance I can’t force him to. Even if I really want the chance to prove him wrong.” Stiles shrugged sinking to his knees to check the lower shelves. He only wished he’d remembered to wear baggy jeans instead of his signature skinnies that day.

“Maybe, but maybe a bit of perseverance would convince him of that. Don’t you go to have lunch at the station sometimes?” Laura asked pushing a few books aside to put another in its place.

“Well yeah but I doubt he’ll want to talk to me if he sees me there.” Stiles frowned, not understand where she was going with this.

“Then don’t go there for him. Go to see your dad or the other deputies. Eventually he won’t be able to stop himself from giving in and when he does you can use it to ask him out.” Laura grinned.

“I hope this works Laura.” Stiles sighed, having a bad feeling about it.

“Trust me it will. Derek may think he’s smarter than me but I know how he works.” Laura winked, grabbing her list to highlight another book.

XOX

After Laura’s advice Stiles spent the next few weeks having lunch at the Sherriff’s department, often sitting in the breakroom with Parrish and listening to him planning to take some time off. Whether it was to visit Lydia at MIT or when she came back for her next break either way it sounded like a good idea to Stiles. When Parrish was out he’d sit in his Dad’s office whether he was there or not, his gaze often lingering out the window on the desk that he knew was Derek’s.

The first lunchtime he’d come in Derek had stopped him and told him to go away with a kind of weariness that made Stiles wonder if Derek knew what he was going to do. He seemed a little taken back when Stiles had said he wasn’t there to see him before going to his Dad’s office. Every time since then, if he was in the office Stiles would feel Derek taking the odd glance in his direction as he worked through his lunch hours, or as had been the case for the past week, going to eat out somewhere else.

He hadn’t really been curious at first but after a couple of days he’d texted Cora and found that he’d been having lunch at different eateries around the tattoo parlour with Cora, Kira, and Isaac. Stiles had then explained to her about his position with Derek and Laura’s plan and unsurprisingly the next day Derek was back to working through his lunch hour with a gruffness at being exiled from his sanctuary.

“You should say something.” Parrish sighed from where he sat at his desk, Stiles sat in the chair on the other side, eating a grilled cheese and pretending not to be looking at Derek a couple of desks away, even if he totally was.

“I will when the time is right and he’ll believe that I’m serious about going out with him.” Stiles said, licking the grease from his fingers after finishing the first half and reaching for his coffee.

“And how will you know when that is? Because the way things are going now you’ll still be at this for another year at least before you work up the nerve.” Parrish said, grabbing his phone to check for texts from Lydia.

“I’m just waiting for a sign that he’s interested that’s all. I’m not going to rush this Parrish.” Stiles said, downing a mouthful of coffee and reaching for the second half of his sandwich.

“You mean like the way he was watching you lick your fingers like it was pornography in motion or the way he spends more time staring at you than he does supposedly working through his lunch hour? Because to be fair I’d say those are pretty good signs.” Parrish shrugged, sipping his own station brand sludge of coffee over his keyboard as he set his phone down to take a glimpse at the computer screen where the DMV database was checking for a license plate number from a hit and run.

“Really?” Stiles asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Yes! I’ve been telling you this for weeks but you’ve been too busy staring at him to even pay attention. Now I need to get back to writing this report are you going to do something about it or just keep pining?” Parrish asked his gaze turning his phone when he heard it buzz.

“I’m not pining!” Stiles hissed his gaze over his shoulder to make sure Derek hadn’t heard though the older man’s gaze was back on the piles of paperwork he’d been filling out slowly for the past hour.

“Looks that way to me….and Lydia agrees by the way.” Parrish murmured from behind his phone causing Stiles to roll his eyes. Of course Parrish wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from telling the redhead.

“I’ll finish my lunch and then I’ll ask him, the both of you happy?” Stiles sighed.

“As long as he doesn’t leave before you get the chance, I’d say we’re both happy yeah.” Parrish said, texting Lydia again before setting his phone in his drawer and opening a new file on the department’s system.

Stiles finished his sandwich and coffee, making sure to get rid of the garbage and grab Parrish’s empty cup to grab him another, passing Derek’s desk on the way to the break room. He spotted Derek quickly looking at his computer and couldn’t stop the sly smile on his lips as he refilled the cup and returned to Parrish’s desk to hand the coffee over. He grabbed his bag before moving to sit on the other side of Derek’s desk causing the older man to look from his computer to him.

“It’s been a while huh?” Stiles asked, leaning an elbow on the desk covered in paperwork and cupping his chin with his hand.

“You could say that…”Derek murmured, his gaze moving over Stiles’ features like a thirsty man looking at a waterfall.

“So here’s the thing, one of your sisters, I won’t say which one, thought me hanging around here like this at lunch with you around might help you realise something that I’ve known since the moment I saw you.” Stiles smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Really and what’s that?” Derek asked hoarsely though there was no dismissiveness in his voice like there had been before. 

“That that dance was not just a spur of the moment thing. That if I hadn’t messed things up you would have come into my apartment with me and willingly let me fuck you so loud the neighbors would have heard. That we would have woke the morning after to pancakes with my roommate and Kira and maybe been dating all these weeks instead of this. But I did mess up and you refuse to believe that I’m not like every other user that you’ve had the misfortune of experiencing. So you tried to push me away to save yourself from getting hurt. But the fact is that I’m not so easy to push away especially when it someone that I really want is involved.” Stiles said in a soft voice so no-one else around them would hear.

Derek’s ears flushed at the compliment as though he couldn’t remember the last time that someone had fought so fiercely for him before.

“Oh really?” Derek asked, clearing his throat as he tilted his head.

“Really. I want to know all that there is to know about you, I want to kiss you and experience perfect dates with. I want to have you in every way it is possible to have you. But the only thing that is stopping all of that from happening is one little question that I’m hoping you’ll say yes to.” Stiles murmured, leaning closer as he watched Derek try to tear his gaze away but he seemed unable or unwilling to do either.

“And what question would that be exactly?” Derek asked, though from the look on his face and the way that his multi-colored eyes were lingering on Stiles’ lips it was like he had a clue as to exactly what was coming before a word had been spoken.

“Would you maybe, possibly, do me the honor of going out with me sometime?” Stiles asked, a flirtatious smile quirking up the corners of his lips and raised eyebrows. 

Derek’s lips parted as he pulled his gaze from Stiles’ face to look at his keyboard, fidgeting with a paper clip like he was trying to process what he’d just heard. Silence passed between them as he bent the paper clip out of shape between his fingers like he was trying to ease out all his insecurities on the piece of wire instead of saying them out loud. The longer the silence drew out the more that Stiles began to second guess himself and his self assured attitude.

Just was he was about to open his mouth to take it all back and reassure Derek he could turn him down was when Derek spoke.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“What? Really?” Stiles asked, causing Derek to grin slyly as he threw the piece of wire into the garbage can and rolled his eyes.

“Yes really Stiles. If only because you owe me for putting your foot in it that night and ruining my plan.”

“I’ll make up to you I swear. We’ll have the best date you’ve ever had.” Stiles grinned with a wide smile as he moved to lean over the desk to rest his hand on Derek’s and brush a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m definitely going to be holding you to that.” Derek murmured, also leaning in. For a moment the two forgot where they were and completely missed the appearance of the Sheriff from his office.

“Stiles! Aren’t you supposed to be back at work and away from chatting up my deputies right now?” the Sheriff asked which immediately caused them to jump apart and Derek to flush red as he turned his gaze to his computer.

“Yes right….yeah I should…I should be going. To my work which isn’t here…” Stiles rambled getting out his chair as he was about to run out the door to his car. But the soft touch of skin against his own sending sparks up his arm caused him to look back and see Derek had hold of his wrist with one hand and was writing something on the back.

“I just thought you might need my number so you could text me later instead of asking Laura or Cora for it…” Derek murmured, flashing Stiles a shy smile as he added an ‘x’ after his name.

“I yeah….I’ll definitely, definitely be texting you later.” Stiles smiled, using his free hand to grab his bag while the ink dried.

“Stiles!” the Sheriff said pointedly as he gestured towards the door with a jerk of his head.

“Yeah Dad I’m going…Bye Derek.” Stiles yelped as he ran out the door like he was a man possessed. But even that didn’t stop a smile from spreading across his lips as he took a glance at the number over his knuckles…the only bit of skin on the back of his hand not tattooed.

XOX

From the moment he got back to the library, thankfully before Mrs. Argent turned up, he could feel the knowing grin on Laura’s face being sent in his direction. Like she had known that her plan was going to work and that Derek had been talking to her about what he was thinking. He had a feeling that if Laura hadn’t talked Derek down to make him realize what he was feeling, he would still be at square one months later.

Between the meeting with Mrs. Argent, the emails, student requests, and a couple more aisles of cataloging, he spent his time texting Derek, who seemed to have been pushed out of the office by the Sheriff to do speed trap duty on the outside of town. It was as though he had known that Derek wouldn’t be fit for much else after getting asked out, but still Stiles was considering sending him some contraband bacon when Melissa was working a double as a thanks. 

They exchanged all the usual first time chit chat texts about favorites, from TV to food, Stiles asking him about his ideal dates and dreams even though he knew that Derek was embarrassed that Laura had told him about being a closet romantic. By the time he’d finished work and moved on to Lahey’s for his touch up appointment he was struggling to come up with what to actually do for their date. He’d promised Derek something amazing and was now coming up blank, so he made the mistake of mentioning it to the tattooists around him.

He laid on the bench nearest Isaac’s workstation with his skin pebbling against the cold air and his shirt sitting beside him as Isaac sat on the stool in front of him making notes of what lines needed to be done. Cora sat beside him on the bench with Erica sitting on a stool stolen from Brett’s work station with new born baby Harmony Boyd cuddled to her and Boyd leaning against Isaac’s workstation behind her. The Boyds having come in so Erica could grab some work to catch up had ended up staying when Erica complained about being deprived all the best gossip. As always, Boyd could never say no to her but he did seem to be watching Harmony carefully who was dozing in her mother’s arms.

“So let me get this straight….after a few months Derek has finally agreed to go out with you?” Cora asked sitting cross-legged at his feet with her gaze on Isaac even as she was speaking to Stiles.

“Yeah, believe me I’m as surprised as anyone.” Stiles said through gritted teeth to brace for the inevitable pain as Isaac finally set up the needle and adjusted the stool so he was sitting level with him as he touched up a thin line of his quill.

“I’m not surprised at all. I knew it was going to happen one way or another.” Erica said, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead as she began to whine in her sleep.

“Thanks Erica….I think.” Stiles hissed, as Isaac flashed him an apologetic look as he traced the line again to make sure the ink had caught this time before his scrutinising eyes moved over the tattoo, looking other lines he’d marked.

“Ok yeah fine…We all knew you and Derek were a sure thing since before that night anyway. But now you have no idea what date to take him out on after promising the best date of his life? All this so you can get into his pants….” Cora sighed, though when she saw Stiles glaring at her she moved her gaze back to Isaac.

“Look this isn’t just me putting a lot of effort in for a booty call or something ok? I do actually like Derek and after how Laura told me he’d been treated I can understand why he’s as reserved as he is.” Stiles said, gaze moving to the ceiling.

“Well ok sure I can understand that. My point is that you’ve promised something you probably won’t be able to deliver Stiles. Derek may be a romantic at heart but he isn’t going to be looking for a second date if the first is bad.” Cora murmured, her eyes following Isaac’s latex coated fingers as they wiped some stray ink away on his chest with an inky covered rag.

“Cora does have a point. Have you asked him what he wants to do or where he wants to go?” Erica asked, getting up from her stool when Harmony began to wail so she could hand her off to Boyd who was already pushing himself away from the work station to meet her half away.

“He did mention a few things when we were texting but I don’t want to be predictable or overwhelm him you know?” Stiles said through gritted teeth when the needle moved to a tender bit of skin while Isaac touched up a few lines outlining the edges of the pages visible on a book.

“Pfft overwhelm him? Really? Just think about what you would pick as a best first date.” Cora sighed, leaning back against the wall and uncurling her legs so they rested over the edge of the bench.

“I don’t know. He did mention a restaurant in town that he hadn’t had the chance to try yet. Maybe I should just go for that or is too predictable?” Stiles asked, looking between Cora and Erica pleadingly as Boyd paced back and forth hushing Harmony, mouth close to the crown of her head.

“It’s as good an idea as any. Just because it’s predictable doesn’t mean he won’t appreciate it. Just maybe you need to think about how you can make it memorable for him?” Erica said thoughtfully as she brushed Isaac’s papers away, despite Isaac’s noise of complaint to hoist herself up on his desk.

Stiles let his thoughts run through his head while Cora and Erica spoke about a few of their friends that neither had seen in a while as Isaac touched up the names on the book spines and a couple of reflective lines on the Ink pot before moving back to his desk, casting a glare at Erica as he did so, to grab the wrap.

Soon the tattoo was wrapped up again and Stiles gingerly put his shirt back over his head as he slid off the bench while Isaac pulled off his gloves. He went to dispose of them along with the needle while Stiles followed Cora to the front counter, trying to reach his wallet without causing his chest to flare up with minute pain. No matter how many tattoos he had, the after burn from the needle scratching into his skin was something he would never be used to.

“Nuh uh don’t worry about it this time Stiles. Call it a one off freebie while you have your next one drawn up. I swear, Isaac would smack you on the head if you don’t just accept it.” Cora said, opening the diary instead of calculating the bill and turning it to Stiles so he could pick the time and date of his next appointment.

“Fine, just this once. For the next one let’s say two and half months on your last Saturday slot.” Stiles sighed, picking up a pen to put an asterisk beside the slot he wanted before turning it back to Cora. 

The youngest Hale merely nodded and scribbled his details in the slot before writing it on a card for him so he didn’t forget. Though it would probably be put into his online calendar long before the card disappeared, so it was more for show than anything else.

“Thanks Cor.” Stiles smiled, as he put the card in his pocket and watched her close the diary with a thud.

“No problem. Just remember what I said about Derek. I’ve never seen him this gone on someone before. What ever you do just don’t hurt him or Laura and I will make your life a living hell.” Cora said with a glare that reminded Stiles way too much of the eldest Hale for comfort.

“Trust me I’m just as gone and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. As for you and Laura hurting me….if I ever hurt Derek even if it’s unintentionally you will more than within your rights.” Stiles smiled, kissing her cheek over the counter as Erica, Boyd carrying Harmony, and Isaac appeared from the back.

“We’re shutting up shop now guys. I need to clean up and do a bit of inventory.” Isaac smiled, leaning against the counter as Cora put the diary in the drawer beneath it.

“Thanks again Is, you are a legend.” Stiles smiled as he followed Boyd and Erica out the shop with Cora locking the door behind them before pulling the blinds down.

“We’d best be off too. Harmony really needs to her next feed. Just be yourself with Derek and remember to text me Stiles. I’ll get bored on my maternity leave if you don’t.” Erica pouted with a wink as she kissed Stiles on the cheek.

“Will do.” Stiles smiled, kissing her cheek and baby Harmony’s forehead with a pat on the shoulder for Boyd who nodded in acknowledgment before the Boyds went to their car while Stiles went towards his own.

XOX

Stiles managed to get Derek to decide on what night he wanted their date to be so he could make sure he wasn’t on the night shift and give Stiles a deadline for him to make his choices about what to do. Thankfully Derek seemed as eager if not as nervous as Stiles and they agreed on the following weekend, leaving Stiles to make the reservations moments later before he changed his mind.

He spent the rest of the week worrying about how to make it more special, but his week was busy. All the students at both Beacon Hills High and the local community college had been assigned their biggest history projects of the school year leaving him busier than normal. He’d spend hours both at and outside work finding references and resources to print or email for the next day. It left him with little sleep, relying mostly on stronger coffee than usual, and even when he was in bed his mind would be whirling about his and Derek’s date. He’d mostly spend the early hours of the mornings staring at his ceiling and trying to calm his mind.

It wasn’t until the actual day that he was able to think about it seriously, which was always a bad sign for him and his nerves. Despite having lack of sleep all week he still got up at 5 a.m. to spend the whole morning cleaning the apartment from top to bottom and making lists of things that needed to be brought for Scott or made for dinner. The whole time Scott tried to reassure him, between texting Kira and playing Mario Kart, that his fears were completely unfounded, which ended in Stiles reminding him of the wreck he’d been before his first date with Allison. Needless to say that had shut him up.

He dressed early that afternoon after showering and texting Derek to let him know he was on his way despite the fact he was earlier than they had agreed. He still indulged in Scott being a good bro and giving him a pep talk and that seemed to ease whatever nerves remained before he was out the door. He was sure if he left it any later he was going to end up cancelling.

The restaurant that Derek had been interested in going to was an authentic Japanese sushi bar and restaurant which had opened on a side road off the main street in town. Stiles had never been one to try foods unlike those he was accustomed to, and he doubted he was going to get filled up on sushi, but for Derek he would do it all with a smile.

He pulled up outside the restaurant with time to spare since Derek texted to say he was running a little late after a family emergency, which he was sure was more Laura having a meltdown about her wardrobe for her date with some guy. She’d been gushing about it all week but Stiles was sure it was more to take his mind off his own date so he didn’t fixate too much on the details when they had breaks. Still he parked his Jeep and bit his lip as he hovered outside the restaurant for a little while, it was only then that he spotted the florist tucked away in the corner beside a karaoke bar and a small attempt at a French café which was closed for refurbishment if you believed the sign in the window. 

Before he could change his mind he ducked into the florist and began to look around, not knowing what the best flower was for a guy to give another guy on a first date. He was pretty sure there wasn’t one, to be honest, but time was wearing on and the guy behind the counter looked like he’d been about to close up before he came in.

“Er, how much are your roses?” Stiles asked on a whim, as he turned to the counter to see the guy looking at the bucket of several different colored roses on display.

“Depends on what colour and how many you want.” The guy said matter-of-factly like the question was one he had to answer several times in a day. Not surprising as roses were a classic flower associated with wooing a girlfriend or other half.

“Ok how about one red rose wrapped up with ribbon around it? How much?” Stiles asked, taking a glance out the window in case Derek’s black Camaro appeared.

“Ten dollars. But if you want it now real quick so I can close up I’ll give you an eight dollar deal.” The guy shrugged, as he picked a red rose out the bucket and moved to the counter to strip the stem of thorns and left over bits of foliage attached.

“You’ve got a deal…” Stiles sighed in relief, as he pulled out a ten dollar bill as incentive and saw the guy’s eyes brighten at the sight. He immediately became Mr. Customer-is-always-right, as he chatted away while trimming the stem down and wrapping it and tying a bow in the red ribbon and exchanged for the money just as Derek’s Camaro roared around the corner.

Stiles flashed the florist a smile before taking off with the rose out the shop, running down the road to stand in front of the restaurant just as Derek pulled up. He waited until Derek had locked the car and approached him before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Derek looked amazing in a white shirt and dark jeans, a leather jacket over the shirt making Stiles feel himself salivating or his jaw wanting to drop like it had the first time he’d seen him at the diner. This time he managed to silence both urges with the feel of Derek’s stubble scraping his cheek as he pressed a shy kind of kiss to Stiles’ lips in response.

“So erm, I brought this for you.” Stiles said softly, offering Derek the rose and watching the older man’s face flush as he took it like he’d never been given something as simple as a flower before.

“Stiles, thank you.” Derek smiled, his gaze moving to the rose amongst all the tissue paper before moving back to meet his gaze.

“It’s no problem, something beautiful for someone so beautiful. A Match made in heaven. Though we should probably go inside before our table gets handed over to someone else.” Stiles murmured, sliding his hand into Derek’s and leading the way towards the door with Derek willingly along for the ride. 

The restaurant was a different kind of experience to what Stiles had thought it would be, the table they’d booked was one of the floor tables which Stiles hadn’t realised at the time. Derek didn’t seem shocked but he definitely was surprised that they were at one of those tables as they removed their shoes and sat cross-legged on the cushions. 

All the menu was in Japanese and even with the English translations it was still a while before they could pick what they wanted. Derek ended up picking a dish he’d used to eat at a Japanese restaurant in New York and though Stiles hadn’t thought he’d be ordering some sushi ordered just that. They chatted amongst themselves about their week while their drinks arrived, Derek having to be the deputy to deal with the series of burglaries at banks in the area keeping him busy. 

Every so often while they talked and drank Stiles would see Derek brushing his fingers against the petals of the rose wistfully as his gaze remained on Stiles. By the time the food had arrived Stiles was hoping that the date wasn’t crashing and burning, but Derek just seemed content even when the words fell silent between them as they enjoyed their food. Stiles tried Derek’s Teriyaki Chicken after confiding in him about not really trying other foods, though he did seem to like the California roll sushi, something he’d never thought possible. Derek reassured him that some Japanese food was an acquired taste if you weren’t used to it, though he did smile when Stiles gushed over the sushi and said he wanted to come back to try more another time.

They both had non-alcoholic drinks since they were both driving, but the lack of alcohol only seemed to make it better as they didn’t have to worry about misinterpreting something. By the time they were finished it was late and the restaurant was bustling as they paid and put their shoes back on. Derek still had a tight hold on his rose as they walked out to the street hand in hand, the karaoke bar now all bright lights and loud singing even as they walked in the opposite direction.

“So I still can’t believe you don’t want to try different foods. I mean I know you like your diner food but there is more to food than burgers and pancakes.” Derek grinned as they moved towards their cars.

“I never really saw the attraction, I mean I like Italian and Thai just fine but I’m sure it tastes better in the actual countries.” Stiles smiled, rolling his eyes.

“And I would love to travel to those countries with you to see your reaction to each and every food,” Derek murmured his gaze locking with Stiles as they stopped opposite their separate cars.

“I’d love that…if the time comes.” Stiles whispered as his gaze rested on Derek’s lips as their faces moved closer and closer to the other’s like a magnet. Unlike at Jungle, there was no pulling away. Almost like Derek had been waiting for it, he bit his lower lip cautiously before letting it go as Stiles closed the gap. 

The kiss was sweet and soft, their lips tasting of sugar from their mocktails and yet that one touch of their lips seemed to spark the need to deepen it, Stiles’ hand resting on Derek’s cheek as he kissed him back, like he was encouraging him to deepen it if he wanted. Before he could stop himself his arms were encircling Derek’s neck as he felt Derek leaning down over him with his hands on the small of his back to keep him close. The deeper the kiss became the less technique seemed important until they were merely just breathing into the other’s space hungrily, letting the scent of the other’s cologne fuel the need for the more.

Their grip on the other tightening as though not wanting to let go just yet, like the end of the date would spell the end of their world. Finally their foreheads rested against each other’s when their lips parted, their gazes moving over each other as Stiles licked his dry lips as they tingled with the slowly fading sensation of Derek’s.

“Wow…” Stiles breathed as their gazes met again though he saw the tips of Derek’s ears flushing as red as the rose woven between the older man’s fingers.

“Couldn’t have put it better myself.” Derek murmured hoarsely as he swallowed, like whatever he was about say next he wasn’t sure whether to verbalise it or not. He bit his swollen bottom lip uneasily before parting his lips and speaking. “Although I know one thing that would make this night all the more perfect.”

“Really? What’s that?” Stiles asked, tilting his head as he squeezed Derek’s hand reassuringly. At that moment in time he would do anything to make the night good for Derek.

“If you’d come home with me, like I wish you’d done all those weeks ago.” Derek said with a nervous smile as he continued to fidget with his rose.

“I…are you sure? I don’t want to rush things between us. I’m more than happy to wait another few dates until you’re sure.” Stiles asked, resting his free hand under Derek’s chin so he was looking him in the eye to reassure him what he was saying was the truth.

“Stiles I’ve been waiting long enough. Since the moment I first set eyes on you I knew that I wanted this more than you can possibly imagine.” Derek whispered.

“Only if you’re sure. And if we get to your place and you’ve changed your mind I’ll be totally fine with us just making out, ok?” Stiles smiled as they moved towards their cars.

“I’ve never been surer.” Derek nodded, swallowing as he was determined to follow through with this no matter what Stiles seemed to think.

“Ok then. You want me to follow you back to yours? Scott and Kira will probably have taken advantage of my going out for some alone time…” Stiles offered, knowing that being with Derek in his own house might sooth whatever nerves may crop up as Derek pulled his keys out his pocket with his free hand.

It left Stiles to hover by the driver’s side to his own car spinning his car keys around his thumb as he waited for Derek’s answer.

“Sounds like a plan to me I’ll see you there.” Derek smiled, pecking a kiss to his lips before going to his own car as the indicator lights flashed to the Camaro as he unlocked it. 

The drive over to Derek’s wasn’t as long as Stiles had assumed, only because he’d expected Derek to have rented one of the houses on the outskirts of town. He nearly crashed headlong into a car when he lost sight of Derek’s car once, but soon they pulled up outside an apartment block on the opposite side of the warehouse district to Lahey’s. 

It looked like it was once one of the many warehouses that had been converted into an apartment block, as seemed to be the trend with property developers. This one definitely looked more upmarket than some of the ones Stiles had looked at with Scott when he was going to move back to Beacon Hills. The parking lot was located at the back of the building where the loading dock would have been only it was completely cemented over and the space was divided up according to the apartments so each tenant had enough. It looked like all other tenants were in the building as it was filled to the brim aside from the two empty parking spots that Stiles knew belonged to Derek’s apartment.

Derek emerged from his car and after they’d both locked their cars they moved towards the other like magnets as Derek led the way towards one of the back entrances into the building. He was still holding on to his rose like it was his most precious possession as Stiles slid his fingers back between Derek’s as he let himself be led past the laundry room to the elevator.

“So I’m just curious, when was the last time you actually dated someone?” Stiles asked as Derek pressed the up button for the elevator.

Instead of answering Derek kept his gaze on the buttons as the elevator began its descent, according to the panel above the door, like he didn’t want to give him an answer. The silence made Stiles remember what Laura had told him about Derek being used for one night stands and flings and immediately felt bad for bringing it up. But he found it hard to believe that someone like Derek had never actually been out on a date while during high school or the police academy.

“Derek, is something wrong? I mean if you don’t want to you don’t need to tell me.” Stiles said soothingly brushing his thumb over Derek’s knuckles.

“It’s not that I don’t want to…I just…you’ll laugh.” Derek murmured as his gaze moved to fixate on the panel where the elevator seemed to be making its way past the last couple of floors.

“No trust me the last thing I would do is laugh at you Derek. Just tell me.” Stiles said softly, pressing a kiss to his neck that caused chills to run up and down Derek’s back.

“Ok, this was my first…date.” Derek sighed, his gaze moving from the panel to reluctantly meet Stiles’ as the doors of the elevator opened.

“Really?” Stiles asked, unable to keep the awe out of his voice as Derek reluctantly nodded as he led the way into the elevator.

“No-one really wanted to date me before because it made things seem too…complicated or something. On top of that I just never really found anyone I wanted to share the part of myself that wasn’t physical with before.” Derek said as he pressed the button for his floor though he did keep his gaze locked on Stiles out the corner of his eye.

“You mean until me?” Stiles asked, tilting his head.

“Exactly.” Derek breathed as Stiles smiled up at him softly, nuzzling his cheek as the doors closed behind them and the elevator started its way up. Stiles slid his arms around Derek’s neck to pull him down into a sweet kiss that expressed just how relieved he was that Derek wanted to take that chance with him.

“Well for what it’s worth, I’m definitely glad.” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips.

That seemed to spark arousal in Derek who deepened the kiss immediately as he manhandled him until he was up against one of the steel walls. Derek pinned him to it with his whole body as his hands rested either side of Stiles’ head to keep his attention on him as his tongue swiped against Stiles’. Stiles’ blunt nails dug into the skin at the back of Derek’s neck as he moaned hungrily into Derek’s mouth, begging for more.

Derek’s teeth nipped and sucked on his bottom lip as he pressed his lower body against Stiles’, grinding back and forth against it as though to demonstrate just how much more he wanted. His mouth then detoured down Stiles’ neck sucking and biting at the mole speckled skin as Stiles arched his back against the wall and pulled Derek’s mouth back to his. Derek grinned against his lips as he slid the rose into his inside jacket pocket, keeping his lips and body up against Stiles as he did so, before sliding his hands under Stiles’ ass.

Stiles groaned in appreciation as he curled his legs around Derek’s waist as Derek sucked and played with his lip piercing causing a spike of pain combined with arousal to flow through every nerve in his body. Thankfully that was when the elevator stopped on Derek’s floor but Derek didn’t put him down, letting Stiles curl his arms around his neck for balance as he walked out the elevator while Stiles sucked at the skin behind his left ear.

Once they reached the right apartment door, Derek slid one hand from under Stiles to pull his keys out his jeans pocket and unlock the door. Only when they were inside and Derek had locked the door behind him, did he pull Stiles’ shirt and jacket off, his lips brushing over his tattooed collarbone as he carried Stiles deeper into the apartment.

The apartment looked like the kind of condo a lawyer would have bought in Los Angeles instead of something a small town deputy would have bought. Everything looked shiny and new as if Derek spent so little time there he’d barely really broken it in. The kitchen and living room all open plan with leather sofas and pristine appliances which looked untouched, the wooden floors waxed and the décor like it had been given the approval of an interior designer from a high class magazine. It all flashed by Stiles like a blur as they moved to Derek’s room.

His bedroom looked like it was the most used room in the apartment, showing more of Derek’s personality than any other room in the house. The bookcase filled with classic novels, the family picture on the dresser that looked to be from Derek’s graduation from the academy and the dishevelled duvet like he’d been in a rush to leave and forgotten to make his bed. Yet it didn’t seem to phase Derek in the slightest at the moment as he put Stiles down on the piled up duvet and groaned softly in the back of his throat as his lips moved down his torso, tasting and marking the exposed skin.

He soon slid back from Stiles’, grasp despite the moan of protest from Stiles’ lips, with a kiss to his lips before pushing himself off the bed. Stiles watched Derek put the rose in a vase that looked like it had been left to him by a relative at some point and put it on the bookcase before he pulled his jacket off and threw it aside. Only then did he turn his attention back to Stiles, kneeling at his feet to remove his shoes and to unbutton his jeans which he peeled off his legs. His gaze then moved over Stiles like it had that night after they left Jungle and Derek had started the car like this was something from a fantasy that Stiles was sure he would never have.

“Hey, get back here I’m not done yet.” Stiles murmured huskily as he reached out for Derek who cast him a disarming smirk as he pulled his own shirt off over his head.

“Oh you’re not done are you?” Derek murmured as he kicked his boots off before crawling back over Stiles’ body and meeting their lips in a hungry kiss filled with tongue and teeth. One kiss that was more than enough to have Stiles’ back arching against the duvet as his calloused fingertips explored Stiles’ bare skin, taking note of the bits that had Stiles moaning.

“Don’t be a tease…” Stiles panted as Derek kissed from the middle of his Claddagh tattoo down his chest where he paused to tease his nipples with his mouth until Stiles began to beg brokenly, down his ribs where his fingers brushed over his Mom’s tattoo for a moment before moving on. His mouth continuing down Stiles’ torso, over his stomach and pausing over the Sheriff badge on his hip, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something before letting himself be distracted by his treasure trail.

He slid Stiles’ boxers down his legs, settling himself between Stiles’ thighs and he nuzzled Stiles’ cock with his nose, bringing a groan of longing from Stiles’ lips which caused him to grin. He mouthed at Stiles’ cock softly, taking a bit of his length in his mouth and sucking until Stiles was sure he was going to die from utter madness at the feeling of his orgasm already building in the pit of his stomach. 

But before he could voice how close he was to Derek, the older man was pulling away, his green eyes glazed over with arousal at the sight spread before him. Stiles’ fingers threaded through Derek’s hair before he could pull away too far and guided his mouth back to his own, the taste of himself in his mouth causing him to pant, longing for more. Derek smiled against his lips as he pulled back and Stiles watched Derek stand back before him, his fingers sliding to the waistband of his black boxers teasingly.

“Fuck Derek, just do it….please! I need you to fuck me!” Stiles begged, licking his lips hungrily as he watched Derek slide a hand into his boxers and tease himself inside the material.

“And I will…be patient.” Derek soothed, his eyes hooded as he tugged his length a few times to take the edge off before he finally pushed the material down his legs causing Stiles’ breath to leave him at the sight.

It was only when Derek straddled him again, the full length of their bodies pressed up against the other that Stiles knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out for much longer, though Derek murmuring how good he was in his ear to keep him grounded. Soon he felt his legs being guided apart and a slick finger entering him, causing his back to arch and his hands to clasp around the duvet.

It seemed to feel like hell, how slow Derek was taking to prepare him…almost as though he had never been with a guy before and wanted to careful. It seemed to be something that became more obvious with each thrust of his fingers, each stretching of his inner muscles, each kiss to his inner thighs when he was crying out at being denied. There was a sweetness and still a shyness despite the fact that Derek seemed self-assured without his clothes on, and yet it only made Stiles beg for it more.

Soon Stiles found his legs being guided so his feet were by his ears, a position he’d never been in or used before. When it was a one night stand it had always seemed easier to have his back to them or vice versa but now, as his gaze moved to meet Derek’s as the elder man slid his body between his legs and pressed a deep kiss he knew this was so much better.

“Stiles….Stiles are you ready?” Derek panted into his ear as he felt the tip of Derek’s latex coated cock breaching his entrance though it was taking all his restraint for him to hold back before he was given the go ahead.

“Just fuck me…” Stiles begged, tilting his head back so his and Derek’s eyes locked. It was only then that Derek completely thrust inside and Stiles groaned as he managed to find his prostate on the first try. 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to find himself coming, his vision whiting out at the sheer strength of his orgasm, Derek fucking him harder as he chased his own with his body the willing participant. The sound of Derek yelling his name as he came seemed like a distant sound at the back of his mind along with the feeling of a wet washcloth cleaning him inside and out of their combined come. 

When he came to post-sex bliss, it was to the sight of Derek laid on his side beside him, his head rested on a pillow, watching Stiles carefully There was sleepiness in his eyes like he’d just come around too. Stiles let his hand move from where it was rested beside him in the duvet to brush Derek’s cheek and watched Derek meet his gaze with a smile.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled, as Derek slid closer across the duvet so his body was spooning Stiles’ and pressing a kiss to what he assumed was a bit bruise on his neck.

“Hey,” Derek breathed against his neck as he rested his arm over Stiles’ waist to keep him close.

“Can definitely say that was the best first date I’ve ever had….and not just because of the mind blowing sex, before you ask. It was just, everything, you know? And getting to share it with you was the best part of it.” Stiles smiled as Derek kissed his cheek.

“I know and feel the exact same way. But now I’m absolutely fucked out…maybe we can work up to round two after a few hours sleep?” Derek murmured against his skin.

“Definitely.” Stiles whispered as Derek nuzzled against his neck and rested his hand on Stiles’ stomach, brushing his fingers over the Sheriff’s badge on his hip soothingly until they both drifted off to sleep.

Fin.


End file.
